1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a tool for use in ceiling construction. More specifically, the present invention is related to a tool and a method of its use for crimping a tee or main.
2. Description of Prior Art
In installing prior-art revealed edge ceiling tile with 1/4 inch reveal, there has been the problem of needing to install the ceiling tiles, mains, and wall mold at the exact same height. Such installation generally involved measuring the area for the length of tile to be installed, cutting the tile to this desired length, installing the tile, marking or scribing the tile along the edge of the wall mold, removing the tile, and cutting along the scribe so that the finished tile will have a 1/4 inch revealed edge along the wall mold and reinstalling the ceiling tile.